Rain Check on A Promise
by abejarano12
Summary: Ten years after the events in Vortex Clark makes it up to Chloe for leaving her at the Spring Formal to save Lana. REVIEW PLEASE


**Rain Check On a Promise**

**Summary:** Ten years after the events in "Vortex" Clark makes it up to Chloe for leaving her at the Spring Formal to save Lana. **REVIEW PLEASE**

**Pairings: Clark/Chloe**

**Spoilers: A lot**

Chloe Sullivan editor of the Smallville Ledger stood on the roof of the ledger building. In her hand was the newest copy of the Daily Planet. She smiled as she read the headline for the tenth time. "Strange Visitor Foils Bank Robbery." Her cousin Lois Lane wrote the article. She loved the fact that her cousin was now a hotshot reporter for the Daily Planet.

Lois had left just after Clark and her started collage. She had never known that Lois had a passion for the news. So she was amazed when Lois told her that she was going to work for the Daily Planet. In the year that Lois worked there is made quite an impression on Perry White the editor of the Planet.

She looked toward the Lex Corp plant. She shuddered when she thought about that place and it's former owner. Lex Luthor. No matter how hard everyone tried to think that Lex was a good guy, it just was not true. Even his former best friend, Clark Kent discovered how evil Lex could be. Lex really changed after his father Lionel died in a mysterious helicopter crash. He soon sold the plant to a billionaire from Gotham City and went back to Metropolis to run his newly renamed company Lex Corp.

She then looked down the street to the Talon. Chloe smiled she had real good memories of that place. Lana Lang was still the owner. She ran the business from her new home She thought it was odd the way things turned out between Lana and Clark. After the second meteor shower hit Smallville Lana and Clark started dating as hard as they tried they just could not get things to work out. Even after Clark told her about his powers. So they felt it would be best to remain friends. Things turned out okay for Lana. She was a newly wed. She had married Smallville's newest and youngest city council men, Pete Ross.

She looked toward the Kent farm. That was a special place for her. It was the first time she ever kissed a boy and it was Clark. Martha Kent ran the farm now. She got help from Ben Hubbard and some other people around town, including Pete. Clark helped out by send part of his paycheck to her. She ran the farm in memory to her husband Jonathon. It was his sudden death that had brought everyone back to Smallville.

Then of course there was Clark Kent. After she had told him that she knew about his powers, they grew closer. They even joined forces to right wrongs. After a while they stopped being friends and started to date. After about six months she called off the whole thing. Her reason was simple Clark had a destiny and she was not going to stand in the way. She was surprised to learn that he had gotten a job at the Planet and was working with Lois.

She checked her watched again and then looked at the note that Clark had sent her early in the day" Ledger Roof, 11:00 – Clark". It was now 11:30, and she needed some rest. She was disappointed that he was not here but he must have had a good reason.

She turned and started back inside. She stopped when she felt a sudden rush of air. She swore she heard something land behind her. She shook her head continued inside.

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan." A familiar voice said behind her.

She turned to face the voice. She smiled when she saw he. She knew who it was. He was still as handsome as ever. His eyes were still blue, his body still muscular and his face looked more like his father's. His hair and voice had changed slightly, his voice was a little deeper and his hair cut in more conservative style, it was slicked back and he had a split curl.

He was dressed in a blue body suit with red trunks and yellow belt. Red boots and cape completed the look. On his chest was red and yellow Kryptonain shield from the house of EL. A stylized red "S" of his own design finished the look.

"I knew it was you. By the way nice outfit. You always did look good in red and blue." She said.

"Thank you, my mother made it for me." He said.

"You don't tell people that do you?" She asked.

"No, besides I don't think anyone would believe me." He said.

"So, what do I call you?" she asked.

"Lois came up with the name Superman, but I'm still Clark." he said.

She could not hold back anymore. She rushed toward him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I know I said it earlier but, I'm sorry about your dad." Chloe said.

"It' s okay." Clark said.

"The old Clark would have blamed himself." She said.

"He did." Clark said.

"Nice job in Metropolis." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

"I'm sorry about the things that are going on with you and Lex." She said.

"I don't want to talk about that tonight." He said.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Do you remember the night of the spring formal?" He asked.

"How could I forget, you left me there to save Lana." she said.

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

"You had a good reason." She said.

"Pete told me today, that it was you would decide that we should be stay friend." Clark said.

"Yeah I did." Chloe said.

"I promised you a perfect night. I never break a promise." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Anything you want tonight, the skies the limit." Clark said.

"Dinner in Metropolis on the roof of the Metropolis tower." Chloe said.

"Okay." Clark said.

"Really, and how will we get there?" She asked.

"We fly of course." Clark said.

"I thought you were afraid of flying?" She asked.

"I got over that fear." Clark said

Chloe held on tightly as she felt her and Clark leave the ground. She felt a sudden rush of air around her. Her stomach filled with butterflies. She held her eyes shut tightly; slow she started to open them. She was amazed by the how beautiful the world looked from the sky. She looked down a Smallville; she could see the whole town.

"It's beautiful up here." she said.

"It really is. I come up here often to think and clear my head." Clark said.

"Still brooding, Clark?" Chloe teased.

"Sometimes, to me knowing about Krypton and how it was destroyed. I look at this world and I see how beautiful it is. It makes me realize that we only get one shot at this." Clark said.

She looked at saw the skyline of Metropolis stretching out before her. She could see the Daily Planet's Globe and Metropolis towers, The Sharks Dome, and Lex Corp. Towers. Clark flew toward the roof of Metropolis Towers. They landed gently on the roof of the building.

"Wow" She said.

"If you give me minute everything will be ready." Clark said.

"Sure." She said.

Moving at Super-speed, Chloe watched as Clark sent up a small table, chairs and meal. On the table were candles and flowers. Then Clark was in front if her a moment later. In his hand was her favorite flower.

"These are for you." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

Clark took her hand and led her to the table. They sat down; Clark poured them each a glass of wine. They ate Chloe's favorite meal.

"How are things at the Planet?" She asked.

"I met some really great people and I've been able to make a difference." Clark said.

"You still have to work with Lois." Chloe said.

"Yes, it not as bad as it seems though, I've scooped her a couple of times." Clark said.

"I even asked her out to dinner, but she shot me down." He said.

"Does the Man of Steel have a crush on Lois Lane?" she asked.

"Who knows." He said.

"I don't what to ask but what about Lex." she said.

"He hates Superman and tolerates Clark Kent." Clark said.

"How are things at the Ledger?" He asked.

"It good. I like it, besides I still get to keep the wall of weird." she said.

When they finished. Clark flew Chloe home. She held on tightly to him. She remembered all the things that had happened in their lives. She was lucky to have friend like him. Her and Clark's eye locked. She was still so beautiful, he told himself.

They came to rest in her front yard. They still held on to each other.

"I have something for you." Clark said. He held up a piece of coal. Chloe smiled.

"Clark it's a piece of coal." She said.

"I know." He said.

Then closed his hand around the coal and squeezed. When he opened his had, there was perfect diamond. He took the diamond and placed it on a ring. A quick burst of heat vision and the ring was finished. He took the ring and placed it on her right hand.

"It beautiful" she said.

"I hope you had a good time tonight. I really wanted you to." He said. She put her finger over his lips.

"It was perfect." Chloe said.

"I'm glad." Clark said.

They looked into each other's eyes. Their old desires came instantly. Clark gently kissed her on the lips. Chloe gently kissed him back. She gently felt his tongue slide across her lips. She teased him with hers. The kiss deepened. His hand began to move over her body, exploring her curves. Her hands moved over his body, her hands landed on his shield on his chest. Clark could have kissed Chloe for hours, but to do so was to knock her out due lack of air. Clark broke the kiss.

"Wow." Chloe said.

"Your telling me, this has never happened before." Clark said.

"What." She said.

Chloe looked down to see that her and Clark had risen high above the house.

"Now I can tell my grand kids that I kissed Superman." Chloe said.

"Yes you can." Clark said.

They lowered back to the ground.

"Chloe, uh..Pete, Lana and I are going fishing tomorrow, you want to go with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Chloe said.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." Clark said.

"Clark, that curl, very sexy." She said.

"Now you can tell you grand kids that you made me blush." Clark said.

He gently kissed her again. Then he took off. He looked back to her and waved.

"Good night." he said. Then he disappeared into the night.

THE END


End file.
